


Two men walk into a bar...

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a stake out, Tony realizes he's jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two men walk into a bar...

Tony walked into his apartment and over to his couch, where he let himself drop face first onto its soft surface and groaned, the sound disappearing into the cushion his head had landed on. Another long night undercover at the bar where they were staking out a suspect had just ended, and Tony was both exhausted and exasperated. And a little jealous. Okay, make that a lot jealous.  
   
They had received a tip from Fornell that a man they were looking for in connection with a drugs bust was using a certain bar as a regular hangout, and they had decided to stake it out to see if they could catch him there. For three nights in a row, Tony had been sitting at one end of the bar, Gibbs at the other, in each other’s line of sight but studiously ignoring the other. Both had earpieces and comms, and through them could follow the conversations going on around the other, McGee and Ziva listening in as well from the surveillance van outside.  
   
And Tony had steadily been getting more and more jealous of the attention Gibbs got from the other patrons. The man was almost continuously accosted by women of all ages and demeanors, some rather aggressively approaching him, others shyly inching over trying to get him to notice them. Gibbs had brushed them all off eventually, but some he had talked to and even flirted with. When that happened, Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off the man, amazed by the shy grins Gibbs doled out freely, the hand brushing the back of his neck self-consciously, offering some a drink and smiling, seemingly very interested in the conversation and participating more than Tony had ever experienced in his nine years with the man. And he could hear every word through the comms.  
   
Neither Tony nor McGee and Ziva were stupid enough to remark on it when the comms were on, but the morning after the first night, while Gibbs was upstairs briefing Vance, they huddled together in the bullpen and quietly expressed their amazement to each other over this side of Gibbs that none of them had ever seen. McGee joked to Tony that Gibbs could really give him a run for his money, after all, the older man was being hit on as much as Tony was, and managed to brush his admirers off more charmingly than Tony had. He would never admit it to McGee, but Tony had to concede that point at least to himself. Of course, that was only because he was so focused on the case and keeping an eye on Gibbs, he had told himself. No wonder his attention was not on flirting with the ladies that tried to reel him in.  
   
Ziva had an almost dreamy look in her eyes when she recalled a particularly captivating chat Gibbs had had with a soft spoken woman with a sexy laugh, and seemed to have memorized the entire conversation, repeating it almost verbatim back to them now, smiling softly, mesmerized. And the two junior agents had only heard Gibbs, they had not seen the way the man looked as he was flirting. Tony stifled another groan at the memory of the almost shy way Gibbs tilted his silver head and rubbed the back of his neck, laughing and smiling at the woman he was talking to, the older man’s eyes sparkling. Tony chose not to comment and enlighten his teammates of this.  
   
The second night had gone pretty much the same as the first, Tony surreptitiously focused more on Gibbs than on his surroundings, drinking in every aspect of the man in this flirty mode. Sometimes, he closed his eyes and listened to Gibbs’ conversation through the comms, imagining his boss saying those sweet, sexy things to him instead of the woman at his side. He swallowed hard and tried to contain himself. The third night was even worse for Tony’s self control, and that’s why he found himself groaning into his couch now, letting out the frustration of the past three evenings in the privacy of his own apartment, wondering how he was going to get through another night of this. Because during the evening, Tony had admitted something to himself that he had tried to keep buried for long years. He wanted Gibbs.  
   
Tony had known for a long time that he loved the man, but had told himself that it was the love for a good friend, someone he trusted implicitly, whom he cared for deeply. He had never seen Gibbs as a father figure, but loved him as a mentor and friend. Never had he allowed himself to think that there might be more to it than that. But seeing Gibbs this charming and vibrant, playing teasingly with these women who approached him, Tony knew that he had been fooling himself. He wanted the older man, and with a passion. Listening to his conversation with eyes closed, Tony felt desire coiling in his belly, and the more he felt it, the more his jealousy rose. Another night of listening to and watching the man, now that Tony could no longer lie to himself, would be pure hell.  
   
Having steeled himself for the evening ahead, Tony sat down on his by now usual seat at the bar and waited for his boss to arrive. Tony was approached within a few minutes of his arrival by a delightful young woman he normally would have loved to lose himself in for an evening, but almost brusquely rejected her advances. Ziva, listening in of course, reprimanded him for his manners, but at that moment Gibbs arrived and Tony drowned out the voice of the former Mossad officer in favor of drinking in Gibbs' appearance. Gibbs was dressed in almost tight jeans, a dark pair Tony had never seen before which did wonders for showing off his ass, and a form fitting button down shirt, top two buttons open and showing a few strands of silver chest hair. Tony swallowed and groaned inwardly at the delicious sight. This was going to be hell indeed.  
   
The evening started out much the same as the previous three and Tony had trouble concentrating on anything other than Gibbs’ voice and appearance. He was focused so intently on the other man, that he forgot that he was supposed to be ignoring his boss, and paid no attention at all to the people who approached him. Halfway through the night, Tony suddenly sat up straight and focused even more. Gibbs was approached again, this time by a handsome man in his mid-thirties, light brown hair and blue eyes, muscled but not overly so. The man took the empty seat next to Gibbs and turned to him with a blinding smile, starting up a conversation.  
   
“Can I buy you a drink?” the man asked.  
If Tony hadn’t been so curious as to how Gibbs would react to being hit on by a man, he would have winced at the standard opening. But Gibbs just smiled and looked appraisingly at the younger man.  
“Sure,” he replied, “I’ll have another beer.”  The young stud smiled even more brilliantly and ordered their drinks, getting served immediately.  
Clinking their bottles together, they toasted and sipped.  
“So, I must admit,” the younger man continued, “I’ve been watching you all week.”  
“Really?” Gibbs almost drawled.  
“Oh yeah. You’ve been getting a lot of attention, but you’ve not taken anyone up on it yet.”  
“So you figured you’d break that streak?”  
“Well, I thought maybe it had to do with the type of person hitting on you.”  
“Type?”  
“Yeah, you know, the female type.” The younger man flashed another wide grin.  
Gibbs laughed and took another sip of his beer. “You think you have a better chance?”  
“I don’t know. But I figured it couldn’t hurt to try. Could it?”  
Smiling, Gibbs took in the appearance of the other man again, and, after another sip of beer, answered: “No, it couldn’t.”  
   
Gibbs’ voice was almost husky when he spoke and Tony felt a flash of lightning strike to his loins at the tone. Then the words finally registered in Tony’s brain, and his mouth almost fell open with shock. Did Gibbs mean that? Or was he just playing his undercover role? If so, who was he picturing himself to be and what possible use could it be to play at being interested in men? That had no bearing on the case at all! This man was not their suspect, and even if he had been, there was no indication that their suspect was gay, so it couldn’t have anything to do with luring him out that way. What was Gibbs playing at? Scowling and confused, Tony turned his attention back to the two men across from him at the bar.  
   
“Good,” the stud replied, and reached out a hand to brush it surreptitiously over Gibbs’. Gibbs smiled at him at the touch. The conversation continued, but Tony could hardly focus on the words, too engrossed in watching his boss actually flirt with a man, and allowing more innocent touches as they spoke. They engaged in small talk for a while longer, combined with flirty glances and smiles, and Tony only managed to tune in again when he heard Gibbs ask: “So why did you decide to come talk to me?”  
“I thought I’d better make a move now, before you were dragged away from me.”  
“Dragged away?” Gibbs asked, laughing.  
“Yeah. The guy over at the other side of the bar has been looking at you as if he wants to throw you over his shoulder and carry you off to his cave to tie you up there and never let you go.”  
Gibbs was silent for a moment before he asked, not laughing anymore and sounding oddly curious: “That what you think he wants to do?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Huh.”  
The mood had turned, but it took the stud a moment to realize it, his eyes darting back and forth between Tony glaring at them and Gibbs studying his own hands clenching around his beer bottle. After a few minutes of silence, the stud got the message and, sighing disappointedly, got up and walked away, giving up. Gibbs and Tony remained where they were for another half hour, now carefully avoiding each other, until last call rang and they left the bar separately. Neither checked in with McGee and Ziva, they just called off over the comms and drove to their respective homes.  
   
Dropping onto his couch again, Tony let the conversation his boss had had with the stud play over and over in his head. Gibbs had really been flirting with the younger man, seemingly not fazed at all at being hit on by a guy. Tony knew Gibbs was pretty much unflappable, but he had not expected this easy acceptance and playfulness from the older man, him going right along with it and actually seeming interested. And then the stud had offered his opinion on Tony’s behavior from across the bar. Tony hadn’t realized the signals he was sending, but thinking back knew he hadn’t been guarding his expression and his thoughts must have been plainly written on his face. He was just lucky that Ziva and McGee didn’t have eyes in the bar, and therefore hopefully wouldn’t know that the stud had been referring to him.  
   
What puzzled him most though, was Gibbs’ reaction to the observations of his playmate. The older man had seemed stunned and curious, and Tony wondered what that meant. It was obvious that Gibbs had a realization, but Tony couldn’t figure out whether this was bad or good for him, and he was anxious to know what his boss was thinking. Was Gibbs contemplating what to with his Senior Field Agent now that Tony’s desire had been so bluntly revealed? Gibbs would probably fire him, or have him reassigned. No, Tony was screwed, he knew it for certain. He slept fitfully and arrived at the office late and surly the next morning.  
   
The moment he stepped into the bullpen, McGee and Ziva cornered him, wanting to talk about the previous evening. What had the man who had hit on Gibbs looked like? Had Gibbs really been flirting with him? And who was the man Gibbs’ admirer had referred to wanting to drag their boss to his cave? How did Gibbs react?  
Tony ignored them. On the one hand he was glad that Gibbs wasn’t in the bullpen so he didn’t have to face his boss yet after yesterday’s revelations, on the other hand it gave free rein to his teammates to pester him with questions he definitely did not want to answer. At last realizing they would get nothing out of Tony, they finally gave up and left him alone. The day was spent researching their case and following leads. Gibbs was barely there, and the few times he surfaced from MTAC or Vance’s office for a couple of minutes, Tony refused to acknowledge his presence, Gibbs seemingly doing the same. As the day wore on, Tony became more anxious, knowing that they would go back to the bar again that evening, and dreading it.  
   
But that night, his luck changed. After spending an uncomfortable hour ignoring Gibbs and slowly sipping a beer, McGee’s voice informed them over the comms that he had a visual of their suspect heading to the bar. Another few tense minutes later, Tony had eyes on the man himself and glanced at Gibbs. All discomfort forgotten for the moment now that they had their job to do, each watched closely and it wasn’t long before they could apprehend the man. Stake out over, they returned to the Yard for interrogation. Gibbs seemed to be in a hurry and broke the man easily, getting the confession that closed their case. Suspect processed, Gibbs ordered the team home and back on Monday morning to write their reports. But when Tony grabbed his bag and headed for the elevator, he heard the dreaded words: “DiNozzo, with me.” The younger man contemplated for all of two steps pretending not to have heard it, but long years of conditioning kicked in and he obediently waited for his boss to join him at the elevator.  
   
Tony was not surprised that his boss steered him towards Gibbs’ car when they entered the garage instead of letting the younger man follow him in his own vehicle, and Tony knew that there would be no escape. Gibbs took Tony to his house, silence hanging in the car the entire drive over, and Tony just sighed and slumped in his seat the whole time, resigned to whatever Gibbs would do to him. Arriving at the house, Gibbs got out without a word and Tony followed him dejectedly. Stepping inside, he suddenly found himself being pushed back against the closed front door and the recipient of a searing kiss. It took Tony only the blink of an eye to react, reveling in the feel and taste of his boss, running his hands over the body he wanted so badly to feel against his.  
   
When they finally broke apart, foreheads resting against each other, Gibbs said: “Sorry if I ruined your plans, Tony.”   
“Boss?” Tony questioned, dazed and confused.  
“You wanted to drag me to your cave… instead I hauled you to mine.”  
Tony grinned. “You gonna tie me up and never let me go?” he asked hopefully.  
“Never ever letting you go. You’re mine.”  
“Yes, Boss,” Tony barely managed to reply before he was silenced with another deep, wet kiss.


End file.
